


Celebration

by sara_wolfe



Series: Thy Heart In Flowers [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's starting to think that he'd have been better off with the hand grenade...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I'm still behind. I'm working on it, I swear.

"Danno, Danno!"

Danny looked up at Grace's excited yell, watching as she sprinted across the yard in front of Rachel and Stan's house. She was carrying a bright pink bundle in her hands, and when she slid to a stop in front of Danny, he could see that it was a lei.

"Look what I made!" Grace squealed, happily. "I made this one just for you, Danno. For Valentine's Day, next week."

"Thanks, Monkey," Danny said, crouching down as Grace slipped the lei around his neck. "It's beautiful. I love it."

"Uncle Steve taught me," Grace told him, beaming with pride. "Remember, last week?"

"I wondered what you two were up to when I was at the school with your mom and Step-Stan," Danny commented.

"Well, you told Uncle Steve no hand grenades," Grace reminded him, "and you've been getting all those flowers at work, so I thought you might like some from me, too. And Uncle Steve even helped me pick out the flowers. They're called Bougainvillea."

"I love 'em," Danny told her, while Grace smiled, happily. "I'm never going to take it off."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As it turned out, forever turned out to be about two hours. Half an hour after he'd first put on Grace's lei, Danny's neck started itching. Within an hour, the itching sensation had spread down the back of his neck and along his spine. Another hour, and his skin was on fire. He'd barely managed to park the car on the side of the road and call Steve to come get him and Grace. He didn't trust himself to drive, even as far as the hospital, when he could barely keep himself from gouging bloody paths in his own skin.

He was sitting on an exam bed in the emergency room, wearing little more than an overly-revealing gown, with his hands clenched into fists to keep from scratching at his back. Steve was sitting in the lone visitor's chair, Grace curled up in his lap. His lei was bunched up in her hands, as she twisted the small flowers, anxiously.

"Are you okay, Danno?" she asked, in a small voice.

"I'm fine," Danny lied, while invisible fire ants crawled all over his neck, back, and torso. "Just fine. Where's that nurse?"

"I'm right here," a female voice said, before Steve could answer. "Well, Detective. Williams, how are you feeling? What would you rate your pain, on a scale from one to ten?"

"Eleven," Danny gritted out, and then he wondered if he was being too conservative. "I thought you said that you were going to get me something for this itching."

"The doctor will order you something as soon as he sees you," the nurse promised, in what was probably supposed to be a reassuring tone. "In the meantime, let's get the basic exam out of the way, shall we?"

Fifteen minutes later, the nurse walked back out to deliver her results to the doctor, and Danny was still itching. He didn't even realize that he was unconsciously reaching to scratch at his back until Steve caught his hand, stopping him.

"You're just going to make it worse," Steve told him, and Danny sighed.

"That doesn't really help," he informed his partner.

"Every time you're in pain," Steve responded, "just squeeze my hand."

"I think I remember telling Rachel the same thing when she was in labor," Danny joked, weakly, but he didn't let go of Steve's hand.

When the doctor finally came in, Danny was ready to jump out of his skin. He reluctantly released Steve as Doctor Kekoa began his own examination.

"So, it looks like the majority of the rash is confined to an area on the back of your neck," Kekoa remarked. "You said this showed up a couple hours ago?"

"Yeah," Danny answered. "A little bit after Grace gave me that lei-" He trailed off as realization struck, looking suspiciously at the flowers in Grace's hands. "I've worn leis before," he felt compelled to point out.

"Yes, but you might not have encountered this particular flower before," Kekoa told him. "Sounds like you're having a severe allergic reaction. It's common enough with these flowers, kind of like poison ivy. All it takes is getting scratched by a thorn."

Danny shook his head, ruefully. "Maybe I'd have been better off with the hand grenade," he remarked. 

Kekoa prescribed an antihistamine for the itching, and a corticosteroid for the inflammation, and Danny couldn't wait to get the scripts filled. He was desperate to stop itching. A few more minutes, and then Danny was allowed to get dressed, again. He picked up his prescriptions at the hospital pharmacy, taking the first dose right there, and then he, Steve, and Grace headed out to the car. Danny opened the back door for Grace, only to find her staring morosely at the asphalt, only looking up when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Monkey?" he asked, worriedly, and Grace turned tear-filled eyes on him.

"Did I make you sick, Danno?" she asked, softly, and Danny immediately reached out and pulled his daughter into a hug.

"This is not your fault," he told her, firmly. "And I still love that lei. Even if I can't wear it."

Grace flashed him a bright smile, clambering into the back of the car. Danny sank gratefully into the passenger seat, closing his eyes and willing the antihistamine to start working its magic. He listened to the engine purr to life, and then they pulled out of the parking lot.

A short while later, too short to have reached Danny's apartment, they were pulling to a stop. Danny opened his eyes to see that they were in front of Steve's house. He gave his partner a wordless look, getting an innocent, boyish smile in return.

"You coming in, Danno?" he asked, as he handed the keys to Grace so that she could race ahead into the house. "What?"

"I'm trying to decide if it's worth the effort to argue with you," Danny told him. "I do have an apartment, you know."

"Yeah," Steve agreed. "But, do you really want to be home alone, miserable and itching, all night? Or, you could stay here, where I was planning on cooking dinner and watching a game I recorded a few days ago."

"Sounds good," Danny admitted. As he followed Steve up the path to his front door, he added, "So, apparently I have you to blame for my allergy? Grace says that you told her what flowers to use."

"She was talking about Valentine's Day," Steve told him, "and about how she wanted to do something special for you. I told her that the flowers meant celebration. Apparently now we're going to be celebrating your overzealous immune system."

"How'd you know what the flowers meant?" Danny asked. "I thought you didn't know about flowers."

Steve froze, a comical expression coming over his face. "I – um – I looked it up. I can Google, you know."

"This from the man who makes me do all his paperwork," Danny grumbled.

"I'm hungry," Steve said, rapidly. "You hungry? I'm gonna start dinner."

Steve ducked inside, avoiding Danny's eyes, and Danny chuckled. He followed Steve into the house, shutting the door gently behind him, and headed for the kitchen to help Steve start dinner.


End file.
